Kibo Hoffnung Fortsetzung von Yume
by Laeticia-chan
Summary: Was soll ich großarig sagen? Die Fortsetzung von Yume. Shounen Ai. Tyson x Max, Ray x Kai
1. Das Ende eines Traums naht

KIBO - HOFFNUNG  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Das Ende eines Traums naht...  
  
So, meine Süßen. Ich hatte in Dänemark sooo viel Zeit, also hab ich mit ner Fortsetzung zu "Yume" angefangen. Der Titel ist Kibo - Hoffnung. Es geht Hauptsächlich um Kai und Ray. *hach* Irgendwie sind mir die Zwei ans Herz gewachsen. Ääähm, ja genau, die Charaktere gehören bis auf ein Paar Ausnahmen die in späteren Kapiteln ne Rolle spielen werden nicht mir und ich verdiene hiermit leider auch kein Geld. Ausserdem ist auch Kibo - Hoffnung wieder eine Shounen Ai, wers nicht mag sollte es also nicht lesen...  
  
Und auch wieder ne Entschuldigung für die Rechtschreibfehler, bzw Tippfehler *ggg*  
  
Title: Kibo - Hoffnung  
  
Teil: 1/?  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Pairing: Tyson x Max; Kai x Ray  
  
//...// -- Gedanken  
  
"..." -- irgendwer sagt irgendwas --;;  
  
1. Das Ende eines Traums naht  
  
Sie hatten einen wunderbaren Urlaub hinter sich gebracht. Alles war bestens gewesen, doch selbst die schönsten Ferien gehen vorüber und so befanden sich die Bladebreakers jetzt wieder in Mr. Dickensons Privatjet auf dem Weg nach Hause - Japan. Es standen neue Meisterschaften an und sie freuten sich alle auf gute Kämpfe. Sowohl die Majestics als auch die Demolation Boyz und die All Stars hatten versprochen zu kommen und bei Insidern munkelte man es gäbe Informationen über ein neues Team, dass überaus stark wäre. Nur vor einem Treffen mit den White Tigers - und vor allem mir Mariah - hatte Ray Angst. Was würden seine ehemaligen Teamkollegen und immernoch gute Freunde wohl zu seiner Beziehung mir Kai sagen? Bis jetzt hatten sie keine Ahnung. Im Endeffekt würde Ray sich immer für die Bladebreakers - und vorr allem für Kai - entscheiden. Immer! Vor allem Kai wollte er nicht verlieren. Im Moment war Ray wohl der glücklichste Mensch auf dieser Welt. Er hatte sich in seinen besten Freund verliebt, doch dieser erwiderte seine Liebe. Und sie hatten zusammen zwei Traumvolle Wochen in der Türkei verbracht. Falls seine ehemaligen besten Freunde ihn vor die Wahl stellen sollten würden sie den Kürzeren ziehen. Hoffnungslos. Glücklich legte er seinen Kopf auf Kais Schulter. Dieser legte seinen Arm um den Geliebten und gab ihm einen süßen Kuss auf die Wange. Er legte seinen Kopf auf Rays Kopf. Kai war in letzter Zeit sehr nachdenklich geworden, er liebte Ray über alles und Ray war das Wichtigste in seinem Leben. Sogar das Bladen würde er für Ray aufgeben. Er wusste nicht, was er tun würde falls Ray irgendetwas zustossen sollte. //Ich würde mein Leben für ihn geben! Ray, du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben. Du hast mich aus diesem tiefen Loch der Depressionen herausgeholt. Bevor ich traf wusste ich nicht einmal, dass ich überhaupt fähig bin zu lieben... Ich würde für dich sterben, Ray, ich liebe dich...// Glücklich aneinander gekuschelt schliefen sie ein. Eine Sitzreihe vor ihnen kuschelte Max sich an Tyson, der leise schnarchte und im Licht des vollen Mondes landete ihr Flugzeug in Tokyo. Zurück in der Heimat. Kirschblüten vom Wind weit weggetragen umspielten die Motoren des Privatjets und alles war in warmes Mondlicht getaucht. Die Bladebreakers hatten keine Ahnung was noch auf sie zukommen würde in den nächsten Tagen.   
  
Mit einem leisen Geräusch von Endgültigkeit löste sich der Schuss und ein sehr verwirrt blickender Mann sank leise zu Boden. Er war sofort tot. Sein Mörder nahm eine Akte aus dem Schrank und blätterte sie durch. Er grinste teuflisch "Du wirst zu uns zurückkommen, Kai. Ob du willst oder nicht." und verschwand aus dem Fenster. Auf dem Schreibtisch lag die Akte - aufgeschlagen. Ein Bild von Ray, die Daten von Driger. Ein Windhauch wehte durch das unheilvolle Zimmer und die Akte wurde weitergeblättert. Ein Bild von Kai. Voltaire. Black Dranzer. Seine Vergangenheit. Im Flugzeug wurde Kai wach. Ein Albtraum hatte ihn geweckt. Ray war entführt und gequält worden. Mit einer dunklen Vorahnung und einem besorften Blick auf sein Ein und Alles rückte er näher an Ray heran und drückte ihn fest an sich.  
  
Das Flugzeug war gelandet und die Bladebreakers begaben sich in eine Wartehalle. Ihre Koffer würden sofort vom Flughafen in ihre Unterkünfte gebracht werden, doch Mr. Dickenson wollte sein Team noch einmal sprechen. Deshalb würden sie später mt einer Limousine zurückgebracht werden, was ihnen allen, und vor allem aber Tyson alles andere als Unrecht war. Max war noch ziemlich müde und setzte sich auf Tysons Schoß, kuschelte sich an seine Brust und gab ihm noch einen sanften Kuss, damit er endlich Ruhe geben würde. Kai sah Max dankbar an. Wenn er Müde war konnte er für nichts garantieren. Das war auch der Hauptgrund dafür, dass Tyson und Kai sich nicht ganz so gut verstanden. Sie waren oft unterwegs, bekamen aufgrund dessn nicht genug schlaf und waren daher oft müde. Bei Tyson zeigte sich die Müdigkeit dadurch, dass er aufgedreht wurde und viel redete. Wenn Kai müde war wollte er einfach in Ruhe gelassen werden und konnte Tysons ewiges geplapper nicht ertragen.   
  
Ray zog Kai an sich und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr "Was schaust du denn die ganze Zeit Max so an? Willst du mich etwa eifersüchtig machen? Das ist dir gelungen," er zog Kai noch näher an sich heran und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und fordernd. "Wenn Mr. Dickenson endlich fertig ist gehör ich ganz dir... Lass dir schon mal was einfallen, denn zum Schlafen wirst du heute Nacht wieder nicht kommen, Süßer..." er lächelte Kai verführerisch an und wandte sich dann Mr. Dickenson zu, der gerade zu Sprechen begonnen hatte. Kai wurde rot und bei dem Gedanken an diesen kommenden Abend wuchs die Erregung in ihm. Auch dass Ray sich wieder fest an ihn drückte erleichterte seine Lage nicht gerade. Doch mit einem Mal hypnotisierten ihn die Worte Mr. Dickensons regelrecht.  
  
"Also Leute, ich hab schlechte Neuigkeiten. Nein, die Kämpfe werden stattfinden, es ist etwas anderes..." er machte eine Pause und seufzte leise, dann blickte er den Bladebreakers direkt in die Gesichter und fuhr fort. "Ich möchte euch nichts verheimlichen. Es gab einen Einbruch. Mit Todesfolge. Irgendjemand hat im Hauptsitz in Japan der BBA eingebrochen und den Vorsitzenden erschossen. Das seltsame an dieser Sache ist, dass nichts entwendet wurde. Nur die Akte der Bladebreakers, eure Akte, lag aufgeschlagen auf dem Schreibtisch. Da drin stehen alle, wirklich ALLE informationen über euch, eure Blades und eure Bitbeasts. Das muss nichts zu Heißen haben, aber wir müssen leider davon ausgehen, dass derjenige, der diesen Mord begangen hat, will, dass wir die anstehenden Meisterschaften auf keinen Fall gewinnen werden. Ihr dürft nicht mehr alleine weggehen und vertraut um Gottes Willen keinen Fremden, aber was sag ich euch da... Ihr seid immerhin alle schon 17 und dürftet wissen was ihr tut." Er warf einen zweifelnden Blick auf Tyson, "Aber ich wollte euch ja nicht eure Laune verderben, vielleicht hat es gar nichts zu heißen. Ich hoffe doch ihr hattet schöne Ferien, euer Fahrer ist jetzt da und wird euch nach Hause bringen. Morgen könnt ihr noch entspannen und ab Montag geht es mit dem Training wie gewohnt weiter!" Er drehte sich um. Sichtlich nervös spielte er an seiner Krawatte und ging. Später hörten die Jungen einen Helikopter, Mr. Dickenson war nicht ehrlich zu ihnen gewesen. Wemm es wirklich so harmlos gewesen wäre, wie er ihnen hatte Weis machen wollen hätte er nicht noch am Selben Tag wieder weg gemusst...  
  
Nach diesen frustrierenden Nachrichten setzten sich die Bladebreakers in die wartende Limousine und ließen sich in ihre Unterkunft fahren. Ray war während der Fahrt eingeschlafen. Wie ein kleines Kätzchen kuschelte er sich an Kai und schlief süß. Als Kai dann aufstand grummelte Ray leise, doch Kai hob ihn vorsichtig hoch und trug ihn sachte die Treppe hinauf. //Wie leicht er doch ist... So muskulös und gleichzeitig ist er doch so leicht. Mein Ray. Mein kleines Kätzchen. Er hat wirklich gut zu den White Tigers gepasst, ich bin nur froh, dass er jetzt bei mir ist. Mein Ray...// In diesem Moment wurde Ray wach und schnurrte leise, als er feststellte wo er sich befand. Er drückte sich fest an Kais Oberkörper und begann sich an dessen Hals hinunterzuküssen. Kai hatte seitdem Ray wach war extreme Scchwierigkeiten gerade die Treppe hoch zu kommen. Er schwankte immer wieder und war heilfroh, als er Ray endlich auf seinem Bett absetzen konnte. Lange würde er Rays Bemühungen nicht wiederstehen können, das wusste er. Aber das wollte er ja auch eigentlich gar nicht. Und im gleichen Moment als er sich mit einem gierigen Flackern in den Augen über seinen Freund beugte, seine Hände aufs Bett drückte und Ray leidenschaftlich küsste, wusste er, dass er in dieser Nacht wohl wieder nicht zum Schlafen kommen würde...   
  
Ray begann leise zu stöhnen als Kai ihm das Oberteil ausgezogen hatte und sich langsam seine Brust hinunterküsste. Er spürte wie es in seiner Leistengegend gefährlich zu kribbeln begann und gab sich ganz Kais küssen und Berührungen hin.  
  
Sie sollten nicht ahnen, dass diese Nacht vorerst die letzte Nacht sein würde, die sie zusammen verbringen konnten...  
  
to be continued....  
  
*smile* So, das war das erste Kapitel meiner Fortsetzung von Yume... *heul* Ich will wieder nach Dänemark!!!! Da kann man so schön schreiben... An dieser Stelle möchte ich Rike und Sebastian für die Inspiration danken. *knuddelz* Ich hoff ich kann auch eure Hilfe weiterschreiben...  
  
Nya, was laber ich denn da wieder, noch mal danke an alle meine lieben Kommi-schreiber *auchknuddelz*   
  
Lami^^ 


	2. Erwachen

KIBO - HOFFNUNG  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Erwachen  
  
Hier kommt das 2. Kapitel von Kibo - Hoffnung. *ächz* Ich werde NIE WIEDER was mit Hand auf Zettel schreiben... Ihr glaubt ja gar net wie nervend das wird... Also, die Charaktere gehören bis auf ein Paar Ausnahmen die in späteren Kapiteln ne Rolle spielen werden nicht mir und ich verdiene hiermit leider auch kein Geld. *heul* Ausserdem ist auch Kibo - Hoffnung wieder eine Shounen Ai, wers nicht mag sollte es also nicht lesen...  
  
Das 2. Kapitel ist völlig anders als alles was ich bisher geschrieben hab. Ziemlich depri... Aber keine Sorgen, ich bin ein Fan von Happy Ends, mal sehen was sich machen lässt... ^^  
  
Und noch ne kleine Anmerkung zur Kapitelüberschrift, ja ich hab mir tatsächlich was dabei gedacht. Bisher haben sie sozusagen geträumt... Yume - Traum.... Dann nahte das Ende des Traums und jetzt... Erwachen. Der Traum ist zu Ende geträumt... *heul* Aber ich will ja nich gleich alles verraten, nyo? Lest selbst...  
  
Title: Kibo - Hoffnung  
  
Teil: 2/5?  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Pairing: Tyson x Max; Kai x Ray  
  
//...// -- Gedanken  
  
"..." -- irgendwer sagt irgendwas --;;  
  
Erwachen  
  
Als Ray am nächsten Morgen wach wurde blickte er direkt in das Gesicht seines Geliebten. Er musterte die sonst so harten Gesichtszüge seines Freundes und lächelte sanft. //Wie harmlos Kai aussieht wenn er schläft... Richtig niedlich!// Er betrachtete ihn noch eine ganze Weile, doch dann überwund er sich und stand auf. Es wurde wieder Zeit zu trainieren. Nicht, dass er während ihres wohlverdienten Urlaubs eingerostet wäre, aber er fand es war definitiv an der Zeit Joggen zu gehen. Also zog er sich an. Mit einem letzten liebevollen Blick auf Kai wandte er sich um, um das Zimmer zu verlassen, drehte sich allerdings erneut um und sah Kai an. //Er schläft so süß! Wenn ich ihn jetzt aufwecke, ist er nur den ganzen Tag wieder schlecht gelaunt... Er ist meine Belohnung, wenn ich mit dem Joggen fertig bin...// Er lächelte und warf einen gierigen Blick auf seinen schlafenden Geliebten. Sein Blick wanderte tiefer und blieb an Kais Beckenbereich hängen. Er hatte nichts an, wie auch? Sie waren am Abend zuvor völlig erschöpft eingeschlafen... Leider, so sah Ray die Sache, bedeckte die Bettdecke die interessanten Stellen gerade so. Er schrieb eine kurze Nachricht an Kai, die er dann ans Bett klebte. 'Guten Morgen mein Süßer! Na, gut geschlafen? Bin Joggen, bitte warte auf mich, denn spätestens wenn ich wieder da bin wirst du nicht mehr schlafen können, sei meine Belohnung... Ich liebe dich!' Falls Kai doch noch wach werden würde, bevor er vom Joggen wieder da war würde er bescheid wissen. Und Ray war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Kai sein kleines Spielchen mit dem größten Vergnügen mitspielen würde. Mit einem Lächeln der Vorfreude auf den Lippen verließ Ray das Zimmer. Kai ließ er schlafend im Bett zurück.  
  
Auf dem Gang begegnete er Tyson. Naja, 'begegnete' ist vielleicht das falsche Wort... Gerade als er aus der Zimmertür herauskam rannte Tyson voll in ihn rein. Er half Ray wieder auf und grinste ihn entschuldigend an. "Moin Ray! Gehst du joggen? Kann ich mit? Mr. Dickenson hat ja eh gesagt wir solln net alleine weg und Max is noch n bissl 'ausgepowert' von der letzten Nacht... Der braucht noch Ruhe" Er grinste schelmisch und ehe Ray sich versah war er auch schon an seiner Seite und sie rannten gemeinsam in den Wald.  
  
Mittlerweile schien die Sonne hell und erleuchtete das gesamte Zimmer. Mit einer dunklen Vorahnung wurde Kai wach, drehte sich allerdings wieder um und fiel erneut in tiefen Schlaf. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt wünschte er sich, er wäre aufgestanden und Ray nachgegangen...  
  
Ray musste schon wieder grinsen. Es war wirklich ein perfekter Tag, dachte er, er sah zu Tyson zurück, der ein paar Schritte hinter ihm lief, mit einem verträumten Blick und einem undefinierbaren lächeln auf den Lippen. Ray musste bei diesem Anblick lachen. Es war wirklich nicht schwer zu erraten, an WEN Tyson da gerade dachte... //Ich bin echt froh, dass sie endlich zusammen sind. Es tut ihnen Beiden unglaublich gut. Ich freu mich so für euch, Tyson...// Sie liefen. Und liefen. Ihren Waldwg entlang, den sie zu ihren Anfangszeiten beim trainieren entdeckt hatten. Anscheinend kannte ausser ihnen niemand diesen Weg. Während ihrer ganzen Zeit, die sie jetzt schon zusammen trainierten war ihnen noch nie irgendjemand hier begegnet. Beiden Jungen lief der Schweiß die Gesichter herunter. An einer kleinen Lichtung dann passierte es. Die Sonne schien warm und erhellte den Weg stückweise wo sie es schaffte durch das dicke Blätterdach des Waldes durchzudringen und ein Reh sprang erschrocken zurück ins Dickicht als die Jungen um die Ecke bogen. Tyson blieb zurück, seine Shnürsenkel waren aufgegangen. Er rief Ray zu, dass er ruhig schon weiterlaufen sollte und verfluchte seine Schuhe. Auf einmal schoss wie ein schwarzer Blitz ein Rolls Royce aus einem Seitenweg und kam direkt vor Ray zum stehen. Die dunkle Lackierung wirkte Bedrohlich, die Scheiben verdunkelt. Noch ehe Tyson irgendetwas tun konnte musste er hilflos mit ansehen wie Ray mit einem entsetzten Schrei in das Innere des Wagens gerissen wurde.  
  
Genau in diesem Moment wurde Kai aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Er schreckte hoch und mit einem verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck sah er sich verwirrt im Zimmer um. Sein Blick fiel auf Rays Nachricht, erst lächelte er, doch dann bekam er einen tiefen Stich ins Herz. Er wurde nervös. //Verdammt! Da ist doh was passiert!! Ray! Ray, wo bist du du nur?? Komm zurück! Ray, bitte komm zurück! Lass mich nicht allein! Raay!!// Mit einem Satz war er aus dem Bett gesprungen und rannte die Tür hinaus den Gang hinunter. Er stieß mit Max zusammen, der in diesem Moment verschlafen seine Zimmertür öffnete.  
  
Tyson stand langsam auf und starrte an die Stelle an der noch vor wenigen Minuten Ray gestanden hatte und jetzt nur noch der Waldboden brutal von Autoreifen aufgerissen war. Entsetzt versuchte er zu verarbeiten was da gerade direkt vor seinen Augen geschehen war. //Oh Scheiße!!! Was wa denn das jetzt??!!?// Er wandte sich zurück um die Freunde zu informieren, doch dann wurde er Leichenblass. //Kai bringt mich um... Ich bin so gut wie tot...// Dann rannte er los. Er rannte so schnell er konnte den Weg zurück zu ihrem Haus. Während er lief versuchte er sich eine Erklärung zu überlegen, doch es funktionierte nicht. Immer wieder sah er Ray wie er in den Rolls gerissen wurde. Er versuchte sich an Einzelheiten zu erinnern, doch es war aussichtslos... //Schwarzer Rolls Royce, verdunkelte Scheiben, erscheint auf einem Weg von dem wir bis jetzt angenommen hatten, dass ihn ausser uns niemand kennt, auf das Kennzeichen hab ich natürlich nicht geachtet, toll... Wie soll ich das nur den anderen erklären? Ich bin tot....// Noch ehe er weiterdenken konnte war er auch schon am Haus angelangt und Kai und Max rannten ihm schon entgegen. Kai sah sehr besorgt, ja sogar panisch aus und Max sah ihn fragend an. Kurz vor den Beiden blieb er, völlig ausser Puste erst mal stehen und schnappte nach Luft.   
  
"Ray, wo ist Ray?" schrie Kai ihn an. Max hielt ihn zurück. "Lass ihn doch erst mal zu Luft kommen! In dem Zustand kann er uns eh nix sagen." Er sah Kai vorwurfsvoll an und nahm Tyson in den Arm. Geschockt sah Tyson zu Kai auf. Er brachte keinen Ton raus. Würde Kai diese Nachricht verkraften können? Die Bladebreakers waren seine Familie, ausser ihnen hatte er niemanden und Ray war sein ein und alles, sein Schatz. Kai sah Tyson verzweifelt an und flehte ihn mit einem traurigen Blick an zu sagen, was mit Ray los war. Tyson seufzte. So hatte er Kai noch nie erlebt und die wirklich schlimme Nachricht hatte er noch nicht mal vernommen... Er nahm seinen Mut zusammen, sah zu Kai und begann leise "Ray, er... um Gottes Willen... er ist..." er brach ab und drückte Max fest an sich. Er wusste nicht, wie er an Kais Stelle in so einer verzwickten Lage reagiert hätte. Kai sprang auf ihn zu. Das Entsetzen war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er packte Tyson und schüttelte ihn, "Ray, wo ist Ray?? Was ist mit ihm?? Verdammt! Jetzt sags doch!! Was ist mit ihm..." er sackte zusammen. Tyson fasste sich wieder und berichtete Kai alles. "Er wurde entführt, Kai. Direkt voe meinen Augen, ich konnte nichts machen... Es tut mir leid Kai." Völlig verzeifelt vergrub Kai die Hände im Sand. Steinchen und Scherben rissen ihm die ganze Haut auf und Blut floss in schmalen Strömen seinen Handrücken hinunter, doch das schien er gar nicht zu merken. Tränen der Verzweiflung rannen sein Gesicht herab und er krallte die Hände immernoch in den Boden. Wutentbrannt sah er plötzlich zu Tyson "Warum? WARUM, VERDAMMT??? Warum hast du ihm nicht geholfen? Warum...." Schluchzend saß er am Boden. Auch Max rannen jetzt bittere Tränen die Wangen hinab. In einem solchen Zustand hatten sie Kai noch nie erlebt. Es musste einfach unertragbar für ihn sein. Dann erlöste Kai die Ohnmacht, um ihn herum wurde alles schwarz, er fiel in ein tiefes Loch. Ray... Sein Ray, war weg. Sie wussten noch nicht mal wer ihn entführt hatte. Vielleicht würden sie seinen Ray umbringen, aber er würde sie finden. Er, Kai würde sie so lange suchen, bis er sie gefunden hatte. Und dann würden sie bitter für das Büßen, was sie Ray und ihm angetan hatten. Wenn sie Ray auch nur ein Haar krümmen würden... Sie waren so gut wie tot. Kai würde seinen besten Freund, der gleichzeitig auch die Liebe seines Lebens war rächen!!  
  
Tyson trug Kai auf sein Zimmer und Max rannte so schnell er konnte um Kenny und Mr. Dickenson über die furchtbaren Tatsachen zu onformieren. Als Mr. Dichenson die Nachricht vernahm war er geschockt. Ebenso Kenny. Sie brauchten nicht lange um Schlüsse zu ziehen. Man hatte einen Vorsitzenden der BBA ermordet. Die Akte der Bladebreakers lag aufgeschlagen auf dem Tisch des Toten. Man hatte Ray entführt. Theoretisch gesehn war dies ein genialer Schachzug gewesen. Ohne Ray würden sie die anstehenden Meisterschaften nie im Leben gewinnen können. Ray war gut. Sie brauchten ihn zwar nicht unbedingt zum Sieg, aber es war doch schon ein großer Verlust dass er fort war. Und mir Rays verschwinden hatten gleichzeitig Kai völlig lahm gelegt und auch Tyson und Max würden sich nicht auf die Kämpfe konzentrieren können solange sie nicht wussten was mit Ray war. Aber bei genauerem Überlegen wollten sie warscheinlich gar nicht wissen was mit Ray gerade passierte, es lag nahe, dass die selben Leute, die den vorsitzenden ermordet hatten Ray entführt hatten und leider wussten sie zu genau, dass diese Leute zu allem Fähig waren. Aber am schlimmsten hatte es wohl Kai getroffen, überlegte Mr. Dickenson. Der arme Junge war in einem Schockzustand. Sie alle wussten wie viel Ray ihm bedeutete und machten sich extreme Sorgen um ihn. Mr. Dickenson informierte sofort die BBA. Kenny blieb bei Kai um auf ihn aufzupassen und Max zog sich mit Tyson auf sein Zimmer zurück um das Geschehene zu verarbeiten.   
  
Tyson war total fertig mit den Nerven. Vor wenigen Stunden befand er sich noch im Himmel, an der Seite seines Geliebten. Doch jetzt war er in die tödlichen Feuer der Hölle gefallen. Er hatte nichts unternehmen können um Ray zu retten, das wusste er, aber machte sich trotzdem schreckliche Vorwürfe. Max war ebenfalls total verzweifelt. Es machte ihn fertig mit ansehen zu müssen wie sein sonst so starker Tyson jetzt völlig am Boden zerstört war. Und Ray war weg... Ihm rannen Tränen das Gesicht herunter als er Tyson fest in den Arm nahm. Wer auch immer das getan hatte, er hatte er geschafft. Die Bladebreakers würden nicht kämpfen. Nicht ohne Ray!   
  
Tyson löste sich aus Max' Umarmung und küsste ihm die salzigen Tränen von den Wangen. Seine Lippen wanderten über Max' Gesicht und als sie an seinen Lippen angelangt waren öffnete Max diese leicht und gewährte Tyson einlass. Sie versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen und doch so verzweifelten Kuss und ließen sich in die Kissen zurücksinken. Tysons Hand wanderte unter Max' T-Shirt. Max Tränen versiegten. Im Momentwollte er nur noch Tyson spüren. Seine Hände schienen überall zu sein und konzentrierte sich ganz auf Tyson. Er war froh darum nicht an das Geschehene denken zu müssen und auch Tyson hatte so wenigstens eine Ablenkung. Max richtete seine gesamten Gedanken auf Tyson. Dass sich noch etwas ganz anderes aufrichtete nahm Tyson gekonnt erst mal nicht wahr. Er streifte Max das T-Shirt über den Kopf und küsste sich seinen Weg in weiter sülich gelegene Gebiete. Je tiefer er kam, desto mehr zitterte Max...   
  
Tyson lächelte traurig. So lange sie hier in diesem Zimmer alleine waren würde sich der Schmerz aushalten lassen, Max verstand ihn, aber er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie er Kai noch gegenübertreten konnte. Tyson hatte die schlimmsten Schuldgefühle seines bisherigen Lebens...  
  
to be continued...  
  
*schluchz* Nyaaaa, eigentlich ging das Kapitel noch viel länger, aber ich find, das is ne sehr gute Stelle ums zu Beenden. Es is gerade so schön dramatisch... *heul* Freut auf den nächsten Teil, der ist dann leider nicht mehr zum heulen... Und wieder mal ein Danke an alle meine lieben Kommi-Schreiber *euchalleknuddelz* Ihr seid die Besten!!  
  
Lami^^ 


	3. Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt

KIBO - HOFFNUNG  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt  
  
Hier kommt das 3. Kapitel von Kibo - Hoffnung. Also, die Charaktere gehören bis auf ein Paar Ausnahmen die in diesem Kapitel endlich ne Rolle spielen werden nicht mir und ich verdiene hiermit leider auch kein Geld. *laberlaber* Ausserdem ist auch Kibo - Hoffnung wieder eine Shounen Ai, wers nicht mag sollte es also nicht lesen...  
  
Im 3. Kapitel nimmt die Handlung mal wieder eine Wende. Es ist nicht mehr ganz so dramatisch, aber es gibt wieder Tote... *freu* Ja, ich weiß, dass ich spinne, danke auch. Aber bevor ich schon wieder alles vorher verrate.... Hier kommt:  
  
Title: Kibo - Hoffnung  
  
Teil: 3/5?  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Pairing: Tyson x Max; Kai x Ray  
  
//...// -- Gedanken  
  
"..." -- irgendwer sagt irgendwas --;;  
  
Kapitel 3 - Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt  
  
Kenny saß an Kais Bett und sah ihn besorgt an. Zum Glück hatte Ray Driger bei sich gehabt als er entführt wurde. Das machte die ganze Sache etwas leichter, denn Kenny hatte in alle Blades der Bladebreakers Sender eingebaut. Das war ihre einzige und letzte Möglichkeit Ray noch rechtzeitig zu finden. Dizzy blinkte und verstrahlte eine Hitze, die Kenny an ihr noch nie gespürt hatte. Ihre Festplatten liefen heiß. Texte und Zahlen liefen den Bildschirm herab, manchmal blieb ein Bild kurz stehen, doch bis jetzt hatte Dizzy Driger noch nicht orten können. Sie und Kenny hatten sich in so ziemlich alle wirklich wichtigen Spionage-Satelliten dieser Welt eingehackt und suchten seit drei Stunden vergeblich nach einem Signal. "Dizzy... Glaubst du wir finden Ray noch rechtzeitig? Wer könnte so etwas nur tun?" "Zu viele Fragen... Und im Moment bin ich leider nicht Fähig dir Antworten darauf zu liefern. Gomen nasai, Kenny..." "Ist schon OK, aber langsam sollten wir uns wirklich beeilen Dizzy, Kais Zustand verschlechtert sich mit jeder verstrichenen Minute. Beeil dich Dizzy, bitte!" In diesem Moment schreckte Kai hoch. Mit einem verzweifelten Schrei saß er plötzlich senkrecht im Bett, mit einem verwirrten Blick sah er Kenny an. Dann festigte sich sein Blick, der 'alte' Kai war anscheinend wieder da. Besorgt schaute Kenny zurück. "Voltaire - Russland" flüsterte Kai entsetzt bevor er erneut in Ohnmacht fiel. Dizzy hatte sich sobald sie die Worte vernommen hatte in sämtliche russische und amerikanische Satelliten eingehackt und schon nach wenigen Minuten meldete sie einen Erfolg. "Kenny! Er hatte recht! Ray befindet sich in Russland, in Voltaires Abtei!" "Gut, beziehungsweise nicht gut, wie mans nimmt... Ich geh schnell Mr. Dickenson bescheid sagen und du versuch dich in das Abwehrsystem der Abtei einzuklinken!" Dizzy blinkte immer stärker und Kenny rannte aus dem Zimmer um Mr. Dickenson zu suchen. Endlich ein Erfolg! Allerdings wusste er beim besten Willen nicht, ob er sich über diese Nachrichten freuen sollte... Die Abtei war ein schweres Ziel, man konnte dort nicht einfach hereinspazieren und sich umsehen. Sie würden einen guten Plan benötigen.  
  
Kai erwachte aus seiner Ohnmacht. Er stand auf, zog sich an und verließ das Zimmer um in sein eigenes Zimmer zu gehen und Dranzer zu holen. Er musste sich irgendwie abreagieren und ausserdem ertrug er es nicht länger Tatenlos in Rays Bett zu liegen während dieser von seinem so verhassten Großvater gefangen gehalten wurde. Er wollte gar nicht wissen was Voltaire alles mit Ray anstellen würde, er wusste nur zu genau zu was sein Großvater alles fähig war. Mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck und böse funkelnden Augen schwor er Rache. //Ray, ich werde dich da rausholen! Wir werden leben! Zusammen! Niemand wird uns je trennen können und am allerwenigsten mein werter Herr Großvater. Egal was du tust. alter Sack, ich werde NICHT zu dir zurückkommen! Und wir WERDEN gewinnen! Die Bladebreakers sind meine Familie, wir werden die Demolation Boyz immer besiegen! Halte durch, Ray, ich komme!//  
  
Fertig angezogen rannte Kai aus seinem Zimmer, auf den Ausgang zu. Er hatte noch kein Plan, wie er nach Russland kommen sollte und am allerwenigsten wusste er, wie er fortfahren sollte, wenn er erst mal in Russland angekommen war, doch eines war ganz klar: Er würde hier nicht tatenlos herumsitzen während Ray in der Abtei, die noch Heute in seinen schlimmsten Albträumen quälte, festgehalten wurde. Auf halbem Weg prallte er mit Kenny zusammen und schon als er ihm ins Gesicht sah wusste er, dass etwas geschehen war. Etwas von dem er momentan am liebsten nicht gewusst hätte, was es war. Total bleich und zitternd stand Kenny wieder auf und sah Kai fest in die Augen. "Kai, Telefon... Es ist Voltaire... Will dich sprechen, beeilung. Mr. Dickensons Büro..." Ohne zu zögern rante Kai los. Völlig ausser Atem kam er vor Mr. Dickensons Büro an. Er riss die Tür auf und stürzte ins Zimmer, Mr. Dickenson stand am Fenster, das Telefon war auf Lautsprecher geschaltet, man hörte einen rasselnden Atem. Mr. Dickenson war weiß wie eine Wand. "Voltaire." Stellte Kai kalt fest. "Ach Kai, mein Junge, da bist du ja endlich," antwortete die Stimme aus dem Telefon, "hör zu. Hör gut zu, denn ich werde das nur ein mal sagen." Er hustete und Kai konnte das fiese Grinsen seines Großvaters regelrecht sehen, als Voltaire weitersprach stockte ihm der Atem. "Wenn du dieses süßen, kleinen Chinesen wiederhaben willst, dann komm zu uns zurück. Ihr habt ein Vorhabein ein mal vereitelt, aber das wird euch nicht noch ein zweites mal gelingen! Du kommst zurück und trittst in unser Team ein. Mit dir und Tala sind wir unschlagbar!" "Und was, wenn ich nicht will?" Unterbrach Kai ihn bissig, Voltaire lachte dreckig. "Wenn du nicht kommst und dich somit meinen Befehlen widersetzt, dann wirst du deinen kleinen Freund nie wieder sehen..." "So etwas können sie doch nicht tun, Voltaire! Selbst sie können sich nicht so benehmen. In vier Tagen sind die Kämpfe, bis dahin ist Ray wieder bei uns und Kai wird ebenfalls hier bleiben, sonst schalten wir die Polizei ein!" warf Mr. Dickenson nervös ein. Erneut ertönte ein hinterhältiges Lachen aus dem Telefonhörer. "Einen Mord kann man sehr leicht als Unfall tarnen, stellt euch nur vor, Ray ist zufälligerweise, oder doch eher tragischerweise in den geschlossenen Trainingsraum der Abtei gegangen und da wir ihn nicht bemerkt hatten ist er an den Verletzungen unserer Blades leider verstorben..." Er lachte wieder. Mr. Dickenson stand geschockt da und brachte kein Wort über die Lippen. Kai verfluchte seinen Großvater aufs bitterste. Er hasste ihn, doch das, was Voltaire da gerade abzog toppte wirklich alles an Fiesheiten, was er bisher getan hatte. "Wem würde ihre Polizei wohl eher glauben, Mr. Dickenson? Dem mächtigsten Mann in Russland oder vier Kindern und einem altem Mann?" Er lachte noch einmal hämisch und dann klickte es. Er hatte aufgelegt.  
  
Kai sackte zusammen. Max und Tyson waren inzwischen auch wieder aufgetaucht und die Tatsachen holten sie schlagartig wieder ein. Kai saß am Boden, mit den Nerven völlig am Ende. Dizzy hatte aufgehört zu blinken und Kenny sah total fassungslos aus der Wäsche. Max sah noch etwas zerrupft aus, doch er, Tyson und Mr. Dickenson hatten alle Farbe verloren. Eine ganze Weile standen sie hilflos im Zimmer herum, doch dann richtete sich die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf Kai, der einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben schien. //Das war eine Morddrohung, und der alte Sack meint es Ernst... Wenn ich nicht zurückgehe, werden sie Ray umbringen, was soll ich nur machen? Zurückgehen kann ich auf keinen Fall, lieber sterbe ich, aber was, wenn Ray wirklich etwas passiert? Voltaire, du Mistkerl! Warum mischt du dich immer in mein Leben ein? Was hab ich dir getan? Ich hasse dich! Und ich werde hier sicher nicht tatenlos herumsitzen und Däumche drehen, vergiss es!// Mit einem wütenden und doch so entschlossenen Blick stand er auf und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. "Jetzt ist er zu weit gegangen!" Blut tropfte von Kais Händen auf den Teppichboden, so wütend war er. "Jetzt ist er eindeutig zu weit gegangen!! Ich lass mir doch von dem nicht alles gefallen. Was denkt er eigentlich wer er ist?" Dann wandte er sich an Mr.Dickenson "Mr. Dickenson, bitte machen sie ihren Privatjet bereit. Wir haben noch knapp Drei eihnalb Tage, um Ray da wieder rauszuholen, die dürfen wir nicht vergeuden! Kenny, könnten du und Dizzy versuchen ein Gebäudeplan der Abtei zu finden? Los jetzt! Uns läuft die Zeit davon!" Mr. Dickenson erwachte aus seiner Starre "Kai, das ist Wahnsin!! Wir kommen da nie im Leben rein, geschweige denn wieder heraus!" "Nein! Ich kenne mich in der Abtei aus, ich war schließlich lange genug da. Wir sind stark. Yuri schaff ich und die übrigen Hampelmänner haben bei Tyson und Max auch nichts zu lachen. Wir schaffen das. Wenn sie MEINEM Ray such nur EIN Haar krümmen, schwöre ich euch, hat die Abtei die längste Zeit in Russland gestanden!" Von Kais Hoffnung neuen Mut erhaltend gingen sie alle ihrer Arbeit nach. Sie würden Ray retten! Kenny bereitete mit Dyzzy alles vor und hackte sich erneut in die Abwehrsystheme der AAbtei ein, Max und Tyson sprachen mit Kai noch mal ihren Plan durch und Mr. Dickenson veranlasste, dass sein Privatjet fertig gemacht wurde.  
  
Nacht. Die hellen, stehlenden Lichter Tokyos entfenrten sich immer weiter. Fast alle Passagiere des Jets schliefen, nur Kai bekam kein Auge zu. Er ging in Gedanken noch mal alles durch, sie waren schnell startbereit gewesen, es hatte nur dann doch etwas länger gedauert, weil sie keine Starterlaubnis bekommen hatten. Je näher sie seiner alten Heimat kamen, desto nervöser wurde Kai. Er wusste ganz genau, dass sie alleine Voltaire wohl kaum besiegen würden. Die Abtei war viel zu gut gesichert und die Demolation Boyz, aber vol allem Tala waren keine leichten Gegner. Ohne fremde Hilfe würden sie es wohl kaum schaffen, dessen war Kai sich bewusst. In Gedanken dämmerte auch er langsam ein. Der Morgen holte die Nacht ein und als die rote Sonne sich langsam durch das Dunkel kämpfte, landete das Flugzeug in Russland.  
  
Im selben Augenblick ließen sich vier dunkel gekleidete Personen aus der Dunkelheit auf das Hauptdach der Abtei fallen. Der Tag der Rache war gekommen. Leise landeten sie auf den Füßen. Sie nickten sich zu und zwei von ihnen verschwanden in unterschiedlichen Richtungen erneut in der Dunkelheit. Die übriggen zwei Personen blieben auf dem Dach stehen und sahen kurz der aufgehenden Sonne entgegen. Die eine Person hatte kurze grüne Haare und braune Augen, die andere Person, ein Mädchen hatte lange blonde Haare, die mit rosa Strähnen durchzogen waren. Mit grünen Augen blickte sie den Jungen sorgenvoll an. Er nahm sie in den Arm. "Keine Angst, es wird alles gut gehen, du wirst schon sehen." Er drehte sich um und war plötzlich verschwunden. Das Mädchen stand noch kurze Zeit alleine da, dann verschwand sie ebenfalls.  
  
Mit einem lauten Krachen zerbarst die Überwachungskamera, als Kai Dranzer wütend losließ. Sie waren shon ziemlich weit in die Abtei vorgedrungen, das wunderte Kai. Eigentlich hätten sie schon längst auf irgendwelchen Widerstand stoßen müssen, doch wie es schien waren die Bewohner der Abtei anderwertig beschäftigt. //Irdengetwas muss los sein, hier stimmt was nicht. Die sind doch sonst nicht so unvorsichtig... Vielleicht ist es ja eine Falle? Ray, warte auf mich! Ich bin gleich bei dir. Ich hol dich da wieder raus! Wo bist du nur, Ray, wo?// Auf einmal fing die Abtei an zu wackeln. Alles erzitterte und mit einem schrecklichen Lärm und viel Staub brach plötzlich die Wand zur Rechten der Bladebreakers weg. Der Anblick, der sich ihnen bot verschlug allen die Sprache. Jetzt wussten sie, WARUM sie niemand aufzuhalten versucht hatte. Die leere Stelle, an der vor wenigen Minuten noch eine Wand gestanden hatte gab den Blick frei auf eine riesige Halle, die an den Innehof granzte. In der Halle kämpften die Demolation Boyz und andere Kinder der Abtei gerade gegen ein den Bladebreakers unbekanntes Team. Und wie es aussah schienen die Demolation Boyz völlig zu unterliegen. Überall lagen auf dem Boden vertstreut zerbrochene und völlig zerstörte Blades und verletzte Schüler der Abtei. Kais Blick schweifte durch den Raum. Die Abtei erzitterte erneut, als der Grünhaarige sein Blade losließ. Es war sehr klein, schien aber verdammt stark zu sein. In einem Radius von etwa zwei Quadratmetern um sein Blade barst der Boden auf und Steinbrocken flogen durch die Luft. Kai schrie auf, denn sein Blick fiel auf eine dunkle Ecke im hinteren Ende der Halle. Dort saß Ray gefesselt am Boden. Er sah sehr schlecht aus, Blut floss in einem schmalen Strom aus seinem linken Mundwinkel und er schien zahlreiche Prellungen zu haben. Ein Mädchen mit pink durchsträhnten Haare, dass anscheinend zu den Angreifern gehören zu schien, versuchte Ray vor den Angriffen Talas zu schützen. Jetzt erst, als Kenny erstaunt aufhustete bemerkte Kai die seltsamen Starter der Unbekannten. Denn als Talas Blade auf das Mädchen zuschoss, ihr Blade aus der Bahn schleuderte und mit einem Höllentempo auf sie zuraste erschien plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts der Grünhaarige, stellte sich schützend vor sie und schwang ein Katana, aus dem sein Blade hervorraste und wie als wäre es Glas Talas Blade zerschmetterte. Tala sank geschockt zu Boden, sein Blade lag in vielen kleinen Einzelteilen neben ihm. Mit einem besorgten Blick wandte sich der unbekannte Junge an das Mädchen "Kasumi, bist du OK?" Dankbar zwinkerte sie ihm zu "Hai, aber sag ma, früher hättest du nicht kommen können, oder wie?" sie zog einem Schmollmund doch er beugte sich vor und hauchte ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen. Sie lächelte und fiel ihm um den Hals.   
  
Aus einer dunklen Ecke erschienen zwei weitere Personen, die zu den Beiden zu gehören schienen. Ein kleiner, schmächtiger Junge mit langen, schwarzen Haaren und schwarzen Augen und ein groß gewachsenes Mädchen mit fast weißen Haaren und stechend Hellblauen Augen. "Was knutscht ihr hier schon wieder rum? Habt ihr euren Auftrag erledigt?" fragte sie kühl. Das Mädchen, Kai glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass sie Kasumi hieß, grinste sie an, lachte und meinte "Jo, alles erledigt." Auch die Laune des anderes Mädchens schien dadurch schlagartig besser zu werden, doch darauf achtete Kai in diesem Moment gar nicht. Er rannte zu Ray und nahm ihn in den Arm. Tränen liefen sein Gesicht herunter, doch das erste mal dieser Tage waren es Tränen der Freude. "Ray, oh mein Gott, Ray! Zum Glück haben wir dich gefunden! Mein Ray..." Er hob seinen bewusstlosen Freund hoch. Das Mädchen mit den weißen Haaren wandte sich an Kenny "Euer Freund?" Kenny nickte. "Hat ziemlich schlecht ausgesehn, als wir ihn gefunden haben. Was wollt ihr hier?" "Wir wollten Ray hier raus holen, deshalb sind wir hier." Jetzt schaltete sich der Grünhaarige ein. "Mit Voltaire und seinen Leuten habt ihr nichts zu tun?" wandte er sich stirnrunzelnd an Kai "Nein!" wütend funkelte Kai ihn an. "Gut, dann, los! Ihr seid die Bladebreakers, oder? Wir sollten hier so langsam mal verschwinden, meint ihr nicht auch?" "Guter Plan." Gemeinsam gingen sie aus der Abtei und auf dem Rückweg erst fielen den Bladebreakers die Zerstörungen auf. Anscheinend hatte jeder der Vier in einem anderem Flügel der Abtei gewütet. Fast nichts stand mehr so, wie es eigentlich sein sollte. Die Abtei lag zum großen Teil in Trümmern und überall lagen zerstörte Blades und verletzte Jungen und Mädchen. Kenny grübelte was Voltaire diesen Leuten wohl getan haben könnte, dass sie so schrecklich Rache dafür genommen hatten. Das Mädchen mit den weißen Haaren sah ihn an und lächelte, dann ertönte plötzlich ihre Stimme in Kennys Kopf. 'Was er uns getan hat? Das kann ich dir sagen. Er hat unser fünftes Teammitlglied umbringen lassen. Und dann wollte er unseren Tempel niedergebrennen, was ihm allerdings nicht gelungen ist. Ausserdem hat er uns etwas gestohlen, was wir uns soeben zurückgeholt haben.' Kenny traute seinen Ohren nicht. Geschockt sah er das Mädchen an, doch sie lächelte immernoch. 'War schön euch mal kennengelernt zu haben. Wir werden uns bei den anstehenden Meisterschaften ziemlich sicher wieder begegnen' 'Schön. Ihr scheint starke Gegner zu sein, wir freuen uns auf einen fairen Kampf' Kenny nickte ihr zu und sie verschwanden. Tyson und Max starrten auf die Stelle, an der eben noch das Team gestanden hatte und jetzt nur noch Schnee lag. Nur ihre Fußabdrücke zeugten davon, dass bis eben jemand da gestanden haben musste. "Was warn das jetzt?? Kann mir das bitte mal einer erklären?" Kai grinste. //So, wies scheint sind sie endlich wieder aktiv geworden. Ich glaube, die anstehenden Meisterschaften werden richtig interessant werden...//  
  
Hinter ihnen stand Tala mühsam auf und öffnete eine versteckte Tür. Er stolperte einen Gang hinunter, die Trümmer seines Blades hielt er in der Hand. Dieser grünhaarige Kerl, das Mädchen hatte ihn Slain genannt, hatte es doch tatsächlich gewagt sein, SEIN Blade zu zertrümmern. Rache! Das würde bittere Rache geben. Wie konnte dieser Kerl es wagen?! Obwohl Tala in der Tat zugeben musste, dass diese Ninjas eigentlich gar nicht mal so schlecht waren...  
  
...to be continued  
  
Sooo Leute. Erst mal vielen Dank fürs Lesen und schreibt wieder schön fleißig Kommentare, ja? *smile* Entschuldigt bitte, dass es diesmal etwas länger gedauert hat als eigentlich geplant war, aber ich hatte nicht besonders viel Zeit, also nochmals Sorry...  
  
Nya, dann bis zum nächsten Kapitel wo dann die Auflösung kommt, wer genau dieses mysteriöse Team war und warum Kai sie gekannt hatte...  
  
Lami^^ 


	4. Die Dragon Lords

KIBO - HOFFNUNG  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Die Dragon Lords  
  
Hier kommt das 4. Kapitel von Kibo - Hoffnung. Also, die Charaktere gehören bis auf ein Paar Ausnahmen nicht mir und ich verdiene hiermit leider auch kein Geld. *laberlaber* Außerdem ist auch Kibo - Hoffnung wieder eine Shounen Ai FF, wers nicht mag sollte es also nicht lesen... (Moment mal, sollte es tatsächlich jemanden geben, der kein Shounen Ai mag? *ggg*)  
  
Title: Kibo - Hoffnung  
  
Teil: 4/5?  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Pairing: Tyson x Max; Kai x Ray; Kasumi x Slain  
  
//...// -- Gedanken  
  
"..." -- irgendwer sagt irgendwas   
  
'...' -- Seraphina benutzt ihre telepathischen Kräfte  
  
Kapitel 4 - die Dragon Lords  
  
Kai lächelte als er mit Ray auf den Armen in den von Mr. Dickenson gesendeten Hubschrauber einstieg. Nachdem diese Fremden sich auf einmal in Luft aufgelöst hatten, hatte Kenny Mr. Dickensen kontaktiert und der hatte ihnen zugesichert ihnen sofort einen Hubschrauber zu senden, der sie dann wieder zu seinem Privatjet bringen würde. Und dieser wiederum würde sie spätestens am selben Abend wieder nach Japan gebracht haben. Kai machte sich Sorgen. Klar, er war mehr als froh endlich seinen Ray mehr oder weniger unversehrt wiederzuhaben, aber schon in 2 Tagen fanden die nächsten Meisterschaften statt und sie würden es unter anderem mit solchen Gegnern wie den Majestics oder den White Tigers zu tun haben und Kai war sich ziemlich sicher, dass auch diese Fremden aus der Abtei kommen würden. Ja, es würde definitiv kein leichter Sieg werden und zu allem Unglück kam noch dazu, dass die Bladebreakers während ihres Urlaubs eher schlecht als recht trainiert hatten. Kai sah auf Ray hinab, der immer noch bewusstlos war. //Ich wüsste zu gern was Voltaire mit ihm gemacht hat... Der blöde alte Sack. Was denkt er sich eigentlich? Jetzt hat er's definitiv verhaun. Hörst du, ich hasse dich! Was hast du meinem Ray angetan? Mistkerl! Und ich wüsste zu gern was du gemacht hast, dass sogar Gideon seine Leute auf dich hetzt... Aber sie scheinen wirklich verdammt gut geworden zu sein... Ich muss leider sagen, dass sie wohl in der Lage sind uns zu schlagen. Das ist schlecht. Vor allem wenn Rays Zustand sich nicht bald bessert werden die anstehenden Meisterschaften wohl nicht gewinnen können...// Ray sah wirklich nicht sehr gut aus, er hatte einen langen, blutigen Kratzer über der Wange und zahlreiche blaue Flecke, Prellungen uns Hautabschürfungen im Gesicht und am ganzen Körper. Außerdem war sein linkes Handgelenk seltsam verdreht. Kai schätzte, dass es gebrochen war. //Mein Ray... Was haben sie nur mit dir gemacht...?// Er war so auf Ray konzentriert, dass er das Gespräch der Anderen gar nicht wirklich mitbekam. Tyson, Kenny und Max diskutierten lautstark wer denn nun diese ihnen unbekannten Blader gewesen waren. "Hast du nich irgendwelche Informationen über die, Dizzy? So verdammt gut wie die waren müssen die doch IRGENDWO verzeichnet sein?! Das gibts doch nicht!" "Wer warn die bloß? Und was zum Teufel haben Ninjas mit der Abtei zu tun? Jetzt blick ich gar nich mehr durch... Und außerdem hab ich Hunger. Sind wir nich bald wieder zuhause?" Max lachte. "Ja mein Koi, wir dürften bald ankommen. Vielleicht weiß Mr. Dickenson was über die... Wenn sie bei den Weltmeisterschaften mitmachen müssen ja auch irgendwelche Informationen bestehen..." Er lehnte sich an Tyson, dessen Magen laut grummelte. Max sah besorgt zu Kai. Seit die Sache mit Ray war hatte er sich verändert. Er war viel offener geworden und zeigte jetzt auch ab und zu mal Gefühle, er schien sich wirklich verändert zu haben. Das mit Ray war schrecklich, aber Max war sicher, dass er wieder werden würde. Nur ein paar Prellungen und Kratzer und mit einem gebrochenen Arm konnte er immer noch bladen. Hoffte Max.  
  
Mr. Dickenson ging nervös in seinem Büro auf und ab. Er hatte soeben die Liste bekommen welche Blader an den Meisterschaften alle teilnehmen würden. Im großen und ganzen hatte er ja gewusst was auf sie zukommen würde, aber diese Wende gefiel ihm gar nicht. Dieses Team sagte ihm gar nix, aber die schienen verdammt stark zu sein. Vielleicht wusste Kai was über sie, schließlich hatten sie in ihrer Vergangenheit öfter mal mit der Abtei zusammen gearbeitet... Die Sache war wirklich seltsam. Ihre Blades waren ganz gewöhnlich, das einzig ungewöhnliche an diesem Team war, dass sie alle Katanas als Starter besaßen und Mr. Dickenson war sich sicher, dass sie nicht nur mit ihren Katanas bladeten. Wenn er dem Bericht glauben schenken durfte, und eigentlich waren seine Quellen fast immer korrekt, dann waren sie wirklich verdammt starke Gegner. Die Bladebreakers würden es diesmal wohl wirklich schwer haben. Und dann kam ja noch die Sache mit Ray dazu. Kais Berichten zufolge sah Ray sehr schlecht aus, vielleicht würde er an den Meisterschaften nicht teilnehmen können. Das waren Probleme über Probleme...  
  
Slain sah sie an und lächelte. Seit er sie getroffen hatte ging es ihm besser. Er war öfter gut gelaunt und stritt sich kaum noch mit Seraphina. Dass sie aber auch immer alles so ernst nehmen musste... Furchtbar. Genau wie Kai früher. Ja, Kai hatte sich ebenfalls verändert, aber zum besseren. Er schien diesen Chinesen wirklich zu lieben, genau wie er Kasumi liebte. Sie war viel stärker als sie den anderen bis jetzt gezeigt hatte und auch mit Tala wäre sie eigentlich locker fertig geworden, aber sie setzte ihre wahren Kräfte nie ein. Kasumi seufzte leise im Schlaf und kuschelte sich an Slain, er küsste sie vorsichtig auf die Wange und sie lächelte im Traum. Seraphina und Simeon trainierten noch. Sie wollten die Meisterschaften gewinnen und auch wenn sie die Bladebreakers noch nicht bladen gesehn hatten, so hatten sie doch alle vier gespürt, dass diese Jungen keine leichten Gegner werden würden. Seit mehr als Hundert Jahren waren sie von der Bildoberfläche verschwunden gewesen. In der Öffentlichkeit wusste kaum jemand, dass ihr Tempel noch existierte, geschweige denn, dass dort immer noch Blader ausgebildet wurden. Er, Simeon und Seraphina waren zusammen mit Kasumis ältester Schwester Syria die 'Auserwählten' gewesen, doch Voltaire hatte versucht Syrias gesamte Familie umzubringen und bei dem versuch sie zu retten starb Syria, nur Kasumi überlebte aufgrund Slains Hilfe das Massaker. Gideon, der Tempelwächter und gleichzeitig ihr Ausbilder nahm dann Kasumi auf um sie zu trainieren, da sie anscheinend noch stärker war als Syria es schon gewesen war. Kasumi und Slain hatten viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und sich irgendwann ineinander verliebt. Außer dem jeweiligen anderen wusste keiner etwas über Slains oder Kasumis Vergangenheit, die Beiden waren den Anderen ein ewiges Rätsel. Seraphina ließ einen Felsen explodieren und rief ihr Bitbeast Zariel dann wieder zu sich. Sie nannten sich die Dragon Lords, denn jeder von ihnen hatte einen Drachen als Bitbeast und sie alle hatten unterschiedliche außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten. Sie zum Beispiel, Seraphina, konnte in Gedanken mit anderen sprechen und auch sonst die Gedanken anderer Leute lesen. Die einzigen, die es immer schafften sie zu blocken waren Slain und Kasumi. Manchmal ärgerte sich Seraphina darüber, dass sie wirklich nichts über die Zwei wusste, aber eigentlich konnte sie Slain und vor allem Kasumi gut leiden. Mit Syria hatte sie sich nie verstanden, eigentlich war sie froh, dass Kasumi jetzt statt ihrer Schwester in ihrem Team war. Seraphina lächelte als Zariel aus dem Blade schoss und riesige weiße Taubenartige Flügel ausbreitete. Ja, irgendwann würde Kasumi sich auch ihr öffnen. Bei Simeon hatte sie den Durchbruch schließlich auch geschafft. 'Hey Kleiner' Simeon drehte sich um und sah sie mit böse funkelnden Augen an. Er mochte es überhaupt nicht, wenn ihn jemand "Kleiner" schimpfte. 'Was willst du?' kam eine bissige Antwort. Seraphina lachte auf 'Entschuldige, du weißt doch, dass ichs nich bös meine. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir mal Schluss machen mit unserm Training und langsam auch mal ins Bett gehen?' Simeon nickte 'Ja, OK. Sonst sind wir morgen zu müde um die Spezialtechniken zu üben' Seraphina schüttelte leicht den Kopf 'Sag mal, du denkst auch immer nur ans Trainieren, oder?' Er lächelte und verschwand. //Also dieser Junge...// Seraphina verschwand ebenfalls. Ein kleines Hasenjunges hüpfte erschrocken in seinen Bau, als plötzlich die Zwei wie aus dem Nichts vor dem Tempel auftauchten und in ihre Schlafgemächer gingen.  
  
Ray schlug vorsichtig die Augen auf. Die Erinnerungen übermannten ihn, er sah graue, kalte Steinwände vor sich und hörte Voltaires furchtbares Lachen. Dann riss er sich zusammen und öffnete die Augen erneut. Er lag in einem Zimmer, dass er nicht kannte. Aber schien nicht mehr in der Abtei zu sein. Das Zimmer war weiß gestrichen und sah eigentlich recht freundlich aus. Vor einem Fenster waren lange orange Vorhänge, die das Zimmer in angenehmes Licht tauchten. Es sah irgendwie nach Krankenhaus aus, fand Ray. Jetzt bemerkte er auch Kai. Er saß auf einem Stuhl neben Rays Bett und war eingeschlafen. Ray lächelte glücklich. Kai hatte ihn tatsächlich da raus geholt. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern was geschehen war und setzte sich auf. Er war von Voltaires Leuten entführt worden, von einem komischen schwarzen Auto mit getönten Scheiben. Er sollte sich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wirklich etwas näher mit Autos beschäftigen stellte Ray plötzlich fest. Von diesem Thema hatte er wirklich gar keine Ahnung. Naja, irgendwann war er dann in der Abtei aufgewacht. Man hatte ihn an den Händen gefesselt einfach in eine Ecke geworfen. Ihm tat alles weh und dann? Blackout. //Verdammt Ray, erinner dich, was war dann?// Genau, er hatte mehrer Stunden, vielleicht auch schon Tage, sein Zeitgefühl hatte er völlig verloren, in diesem Raum gelegen. Ein mal war ein Schüler der Abtei gekommen und hatte ihm zu Essen und zu Trinken gegeben. Dann hatte plötzlich alles gewackelt und eine Wand war eingestürzt. Ein ziemlich großer Steinbrocken war auf sein Arm gefallen //Tatsächlich, er ist in Gips. Schön und dann? Hab ich geträumt? Das kann sich doch nicht wirklich so abgespielt haben...// Tala war in sein Verlies gerannt gekommen und hatte sein Blade voll auf Ray losgelassen. Er müsste zahlreiche Schürfwunden und Prellungen haben, wenn er sich recht erinnerte aber dann wurde seine Erinnerung auch schon getrübt. Er glaubte plötzlich ein Mädchen mit pinken Haaren zu sehen, die sich vor ihn stelle. Sie nahm ihn scheinbar kinderleicht hoch und von einer Sekunde auf die andere waren sie in einem großen Saal. Aus ihrem Blade erschien ein recht kleiner, roter Drache und zerstörte mehrere Blades auf einmal. Keiner der Verteidiger der Abtei schien ihr gewachsen zu sein. Dann war irgendwann Tala wieder da und Ray wurde erneut ohnmächtig. //Ja, genau, und als ich das nächste mal wachgeworden bin, war ich hier. Ich glaub, irgendwann hab ich Kais Stimme kurz gehört. Ob er auch in der Abtei war? Vielleicht kennt er dieses Mädchen ja... Ich kann nur hoffen, dass die nicht an den Meisterschaften teilnimmt. Dann haben wir nämlich ein Problem. und kein kleines mehr...// Er wurde in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, denn Kai wurde wach. Er hob den Kopf und sah seinem Koi tief in die Augen, als wolle er darin versinken. "Endlich bist du wach Ray. Ich hab mir furchtbare Sorgen um dich gemacht, wie geht's dir?" Sein liebevoller Blick wich einem ernsthaft besorgten Blick. Ray musste lächeln als er Kai so besorgt sah //Er hat sich anscheinend wirkliche Sorgen gemacht...// "Du wirst erstaunt sein, aber mir geht's blendend. Es tut kaum noch was weh. Was für ein Tag haben wir heute eigentlich?" "Du bist sicher, dass es dir gut geht? Überanstreng dich bloß nicht! Wir haben noch einen Tag Zeit zum trainieren, dann sind die Meisterschaften. Glaubst du, du schaffst das?" Ray legte den Kopf schief und grinste, "Sicher!"  
  
Mr. Dickenson stand in seinem Büro. In Kürze müssten die Bladebreakers hier auftauchen. nachdem Ray wach geworden war hatte er beschlossen seinem Team unverzüglich diese, er konnte es immer noch nicht genau zuordnen ob es gute oder schlechte Neuigkeiten waren, Nachricht zu übermitteln. Hoffentlich wusste Kai etwas über dieses Team, er erschauderte bei ihrem Namen, Dragon Lords. Es hieß, die Dragon Lords seien in der Vergangenheit ein Team von Ninjas gewesen, die angeblich über Drachen herrschten und jeder von ihnen sollte ein Schutzamulett mit der Kraft eines Drachen besitzen. War es wirklich Zufall, dass ihr Ausbildungstempel auch der war, der in den Legenden erwähnt wurde und von dem alle angenommen hatten, dass er schon vor langer Zeit eingestürzt war? War es wirklich Zufall, dass sie alle Drachen als Bitbeasts besaßen? Und warum wusste niemand etwas darüber wie stark sie wirklich waren? Sie sahen jedenfalls nicht so aus, als ob man ein leichtes Spiel mit ihnen hätte, nein, das waren ernst zu nehmende Gegner. Die Tür ging auf und Tyson und Max kamen ins Zimmer gestolpert. Sie lachten. Kurz darauf betraten auch die restlichen Bladebreakers das Büro.  
  
"Also Jungs," begann Mr. Dickenson "setzt euch am besten erst mal hin." Er wartete bis sie alle irgendwo Platz genommen hatten und begann dann. "Ihr wisst ja natürlich, dass Übermorgen die Meisterschaften beginnen. Ich habe gestern eine Liste bekommen welche Blader alles an diesen Meisterschaften teilnehmen werden und bin auf ein Team gestoßen, dass mir ernsthaft Sorgen bereitet. Sie nennen sich die Dragon Lords und keiner scheint sie zu kennen." Er reichte ein Bild auf dem die Dragon Lords abgebildet waren herum. Tyson keuchte als er das bild sah. "Das sind sie! Das sind sie ganz sicher! Die haben die Abtei angegriffen!" Ray wurde neugierig und nahm Max das Bild, dass er mittlerweile in der Hand hatte, ab um es sich anzusehen. Als sein blick darauf fiel wurde er Blass. Dieses Mädchen, da war es wieder! Es war also doch kein Traum gewesen... Und gegen DIE sollten antreten? Und auch noch gewinnen? Das würde wirklich hart werden....  
  
...to be continued  
  
Sorry, dass ich grad hier aufhör, aber ich leide im Moment unter einer extremen Schreibblockade *heul*  
  
Tut mir leid, dass es wieder so kurz geworden ist...   
  
Lami^^ 


End file.
